


To Make My Home Yours

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't worry it's just for a second though, M/M, Noya for like half a second, TanaNoya is my weakness do you really think they wouldn't show up in this kind of AU, Tanaka for like 5 seconds, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: “You’re skin is like alabaster.” Akaashi allows Bokuto his smile.“Charmer.” Bokuto throws his head back in laughter.





	To Make My Home Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my SASO 2016 fills! Truthfully, I had a different plot in mind when I started writing this, but time was of the essence so I chose this route. No worries, though, I can always just write another Underworld AU to flesh out the other plot! :D Hope y'all like it!

They meet on the harvest.

Akaashi doesn’t do this regularly - collecting the soul of some no-name livestock farmer, that is. He’s the God of the Underworld. Bigger things, you see. But he’s looking for something mundane. Something straightforward. Something peaceful. Something he doesn’t have to think about.

It’s a small village; everyone knows each other and everyone is close. This year, their harvest celebration is bittersweet. They celebrate the wealth of their harvest, while also saying goodbye to a loved one. 

But despite the sadness, this is going to be an easy one. 

Akashi arrives quietly, gently placing his hand on the elbow of the man’s soul. His family cannot see them, but they all appear to be at peace - sad, but at peace. The man turns to Akaashi, with a small smile on his lips, ready for the Afterlife.

The walk out of his home and into his fields, where he takes one last, fond look at the culmination of his life’s work. 

It’s when he appears. One of the gods of the harvest.

He’s as loud and as lively as the station he was born into. He plays with the children, who giggle and scream as he catches two of them with two strong, dark arms.

Akaashi doesn’t recognize this god.

But he remembers he has things to do and a job to complete, so he gently leads the farmer into the Underworld, the god of the harvest no more than a memory in the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

They meet again in the Palace of the Gods.

The success of the humans’ harvest leads to a larger soirée for the gods. They’ll have this celebration regardless of the humans’ success, but it’s always easier if the humans have a good time because the humans send up good vibes to the gods versus loud, pleading prayers when the harvest is bad.

All the gods are invited, including the god of harvest that Akaashi doesn’t recognize.

“Bokuto Koutarou.” The god of harvest stands before Akaashi, sun-dark skin with thick, strong hands on sturdy hips. He introduces himself with a wide, blindingly bright smile.

Predictably, like the creature of the Underworld he is, Akaashi is immediately attracted.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto says nothing for a while, gaze going over each of Akaashi’s features.

“You’re skin is like alabaster.” Akaashi allows Bokuto his smile.

“Charmer.” Bokuto throws his head back in laughter.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi is not surprised that his thoughts are full of the god of harvest. He has always been attracted to the brand of life that Bokuto embodies. They meet often, he and Bokuto, as Akaashi has taken to more soul jobs in the human realm. 

“Again, your majesty?” Bokuto teases.

“I can’t seem to keep myself long from you.”

Bokuto gets close to him, closer than Akaashi’s ever allowed anyone. Bokuto is broad shouldered, and smells of the sun. Akaashi leans in closer, gently touching the gold straw tie around Bokuto’s hips with slender, pale fingers.

“Do flowers grow in the Underworld?”

Bokuto’s breath is warm on his lips.

“White and gold. They grow under the light of the moon.” Akaashi presses his palm on the back of Bokuto’s neck and brings their lips together.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka is a god of famine and disease. 

It doesn’t make much sense to Akaashi as to why Tanaka willingly chose to be the god of something so dark and morbid. Tanaka reminds Akaashi of the bright god of harvest - loud and full of life. Akaashi believes that Tanaka would be better suited to life and joy in the Upper Realms than the darkness of the Underworld. 

Perhaps in another realm, Tanaka and Bokuto would be brother-gods.

“Why did you choose something like famine and disease, Ryuunosuke?” Tanaka stands from his kneeling position, the Underworld dog he had been petting choosing to run circles around the two gods. He stays quiet for a while, gaze looking over the cliff side.

“I’ve always known that I would stand by the side of the god of the Underworld and spend the rest of my days in his service.” Tanaka turns, smiling at Akaashi. “I dislike suffering and the two darkest creations of The Fates are deaths by famine and deaths by disease. I want to be as close as I can be with the humans in their darkest times. All I want is to take away the suffering of the humans.”

Akaashi nods. He knows intimately of Tanaka’s selflessness. How Tanaka seeks, at the end of the life of each human soul he meets, to be as close to humanity as possible, to make them feel less alone. A common misconception of gods of death and those of the Underworld is that they curse the human realm with their powers: death, famine, disease, pain. However, gods of the Underworld do not cause, only alleviate what The Fates have dealt.

They do not receive many prayers of thanks and goodwill from the living down here.

There is more to Akaashi’s visit to Tanaka than mere courtesy. 

“I seem to have feelings.” Tanaka snorts and Akaashi glances at Tanaka with a dry side-eye. He continues, “The god of harvest.”

Tanaka whistles lowly, running a hand back and forth over his head. “There aren’t any laws against love between gods.”

But it is hard. Tanaka doesn’t say it out loud, but both gods understand it well. Two gods of two different realms cannot occupy a realm that is not their own. Respective responsibilities of respective gods in respective realms.

Tanaka’s lover is a god of birth and summer, a god of the Upper Realms. 

“How do you do it?”

“It is difficult, I will not lie.” Tanaka rubs the back of his neck before a fond smile spreads across his lips. “But we persevere. We persevere because we know it’s worth all the trouble. We find our homes in each other. Our love is worth it and..” He looks directly and resolutely at Akaashi. “Your love is worth it too.”

“I am...afraid.” Tanaka’s eyebrows raise; this is the first time he’s ever heard of Akaashi being afraid. “I am afraid of ruining things, afraid that I am wrong or that I will end up hurting him.”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Akaashi looks at Tanaka, surprised. He smiles softly, before turning to look up into the Underworld sky - a replica of the skies in the Upper Realms. “It is the same way I look at Yuu.”

Akaashi’s heartbeat is loud in his ears. His mind is a jumble of thoughts, but every single one is about Bokuto Koutarou,

“The seeds of the pomegranate ties your fates together, did you know?” Akaashi’s eyebrows raise, intrigued. “It ties ours...” Tanaka fingers the small leather satchel around his neck that hangs just above his heart. “His home is mine and mine is his.”

“How did you..” Akaashi whispers. “Where did you learn that?” That’s an ancient secret; one kept by gods such as himself. 

Tanaka’s smile widens. “From the god of the harvest, of course.”

 

* * *

When Bokuto visits the Underworld for the first time, he is like a child.

Akaashi greets him in the main palace with full regalia - as is expected of the god of the Underworld when welcoming gods 

“Cute dog out there! Even though he is scary..but you named him Spot!” Bokuto has his usual grin on, warm and as bright as the sun. Akaashi nods his head.

“He was not always so big.” Bokuto blinks, trying to imagine the behemoth of a three-headed guard dog smaller. Akaashi can’t help the upturn of his lips.

“You may leave,” Akaashi waves away all those currently present in the throne room. He ignores Tanaka’s snickers and wiggling eyebrows as the god walks away, arm securely around his lover-god Nishinoya Yuu - who is giving Akaashi two thumbs up. He turns back to Bokuto, who is much closer than he was earlier. “Would you like to see the flowers?”

“In a moment.” Bokuto sweeps Akaashi into his arms and Akaashi’s senses overflow with harvest warmth and sunlight.

* * *

 

 

Akaashi notices that there is a certain...pattern when it comes to Bokuto Koutarou. That is, when Akaashi and Bokuto are able to meet, the weather is incredibly good (and subsequently anything that grows benefits). However, the longer they are kept apart, the colder the temperatures get and the further the poor humans have to suffer.

He is flattered, but it is a little bit troublesome.

Though, Akaashi has finally figured out a solution for this little hiccup in their relationship.

Akaashi holds his hand out to Bokuto, a fine black silk pouch in his palm. There’s a finite shake in his hand, a sign of his nervousness.

Bokuto, contrary to Akaashi’s expectations, just stares at the pouch. Then his gaze bounces between Akaashi and the pouch.

“Do you know what you’re offering, Keiji?” Bokuto breathes out quietly, half in awe and half in something almost indecipherable. “That’s an ancient secret of the gods that--”

“That makes my home yours, if you will have it.” Akaashi nods. “I know what I am giving you.” He smiles softly. “You gave my underling the idea, after all. Besides, harvest gods are not the only ones who know the Ancient Secrets.”

Bokuto doesn’t sound like he’s breathing. Which would be worrying if his eyes weren’t sparkling so much.

“I know you have not considered it so, Koutarou,” Akaashi continues. “But I want it to be yours someday...for you to someday make your home with me.”

Instead of saying anything, Bokuto gives an elated shout, scooping Akaashi up by the waist. He leaves a bright array of newly blossomed flowers in his wake.

And if Bokuto not so accidentally creates a few new species of flowers, the other gods don’t say a thing. 

Besides, the white and gold flowers of the Underworld had never grown in the Upper Realms until this moment and they have Bokuto to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @stillwritinghallelujah


End file.
